I'm Not Weak
by QueenofBookworms
Summary: Ichigo has allowed everyone to believe he was weak. Now, he's sick of it. So what does he do? Fight the Commander of course!
1. Chapter 1 The Captains Meeting

Chap 1

Chap 1. Captain's meeting.

Ichigo was weak.

That was the general consensus among the captains, the vice captains, and quite literally the entire Gotei 13. The general notion had been there when they saw him fall to Aizen, whereas the Commander had defeated Aizen. This destroyed the notion that Ichigo was stronger than Yamamoto, after all, if Aizen defeated Ichigo, but then lost to Yamamoto, then clearly, Yamamoto was stronger than Ichigo.

Then, Ichigo found himself unable to return to the normal world, his body having been crushed under a truck (thanks to Kon). So, he returned to Seiretei, and was made captain of fifth division. All the captains, and those who could sense reiatsu found that Ichigo's reiatsu was not strong. In fact, it was weaker than the other captains, even the weakest. Everyone was shocked. What happened to the reiatsu of Ichigo, who had defeated Zaraki? Unohana ruled that Ichigo's reiatsu was still recovering from the Winter War, but when the reiatsu levels did not increase, they were shocked.

So, the general consensus was, Ichigo was weak. He was weaker than the captains, as weak as his vice captain, Hinamori who had gained Ban Kai. His division did not respect him, no one did. Even Kenpachi refused to fight Ichigo, saying he was too weak to offer a good fight.

Ichigo was tired of his charade. He hated having to show himself as weak. At first, it had been a fantastic idea, appear weak, don't have Kenpachi chasing you for a good fight, and don't have your division petrified of you, because you're too strong.

He was thankful, though. Thankful his hollow, Shirosaki, was eager to help him. Thankful that Zangetsu and Shirosaki didn't argue. He had the Winter War to thank for that.

But now, he saw the disrespect, the amusement, the disgust everywhere. Inside, he boiled with rage, as he saw Yamamoto's repulsion at Ichigo's failure to gain strength. Ichigo understood why the Commander reacted like that, Ichigo knew his greatest strength was reputed to be his ability to grow stronger quickly, but inside, he was furious and disgusted.

Didn't the Gotei 13 realise he was hiding his strength? Didn't they realise he was far stronger? Didn't they realise he was too weak to be realistic? Didn't any of the Captains realise how much of his reiatsu was hidden? Idiots. If they didn't, then he saw why Aizen, Tousen and Gin left. The captains could be idiots. And he was almost ashamed to be a part of them, of their ranks.

And so, now, as he stood among the other captains, feeling their disgust and shock rolling of them, in the captain meeting, he boiled. He raged. He was furious. Inside his mental world, rain, thunder, lightning poured down. He could feel Zangetsu and Shirosaki boil, infuriated. Shirosaki growled. Zangetsu growled. Ichigo suddenly had an idea. Smirking inside, he checked with the others, had their eager agreement, and set about carrying out the plan.

"Yamamoto-soutaicho, I have grown stronger," said Ichigo, allowing a small trickle, not much, of his reiatsu to flow out. It made him almost as strong as the other captains, but there was still a clear gap between him and the other captains. "Actually, I was wondering, am I allowed to fight you for the captaincy of the first divison?"

There was an audible gasp. Then, an audible silence. The captains were, to under exaggerate, shocked. What was Kurosaki Ichigo thinking?! He was weaker than them all, even than some of the vice captains, and Yamamoto was far stronger than them all. Ichigo would be destroyed, annihilated, ripped into a thousand pieces. He was crazy. Insane. What else could you expect from the son of Kurosaki Isshin, but even Isshin would not be that stupid.

Ichigo laughed inside. He saw their shocked, horrified faces, and it cracked him up inside. Even Zangetsu smiled at their surprise, something that happened rarely.

Yamamoto stared at Ichigo for several seconds. "You believe that, because of your _small_ increase in reiatsu, you can defeat me?"

"I would like to have the opportunity," replied Ichigo cordially.

"Then, fight we will."

There was an instant outroar. Ukitake stepped forwards, furious. "I must complain! Ichigo is no where near strong enough to fight you, Yamamoto!" Yamamoto shrugged.

"Kurosaki wishes to fight me. I will not deny him the opportunity to realise how far he must still travel."

_Hah, Yama_, thought Ichigo_. I've travelled further than you, baka. I was the one who defeated Aizen, you fell! _

He sighed at that thought. One of Shirosaki's abilities that Ichigo had discovered was the ability to see through Aizen's illusions. Ichigo had seen the real fight, and it had been him who had killed Aizen, Yamamoto had fallen. But, he knew better than to refute Yamamoto's claims. It was the accepted story among the Gotei 13, why bother changing it?

"But!"

"He's nowhere near strong enough!"

"Don't let him be a stupid idiot!"

"Why?" asked Hitsugaya, his voice suddenly quietening the whole cacophony. "Actually, why not? If Kurosaki decides to fight Yama-jii, then let him. Why bother stopping him? We could get rid of another idiot captain, for one thing," he added, cold eyes meeting, and holding Ichigo's. Ichigo felt the cold reiatsu that was distinctly Hitsugaya's settle around him. Remembering to appear weak, Ichigo did not allow a single extra thread of reiatsu slither out to cope with the weight. He coughed at one point, but felt the reiatsu eventually slide off. Relieved, he straightened a light slump in his body, and glared at everyone. Byakuya looked as disgusted as he was whenever he saw Ichigo. Yamamoto looked triumphant.

"If you need it, and you certainly shall, Kurosaki, you can have one of the training rooms near the forest. I am sure you will find it of assistance," said Yamamoto, well aware of the hidden insult. All the training rooms aside from those in or around the barracks had no protection against large reiatsu blasts. Offering Ichigo a training room with no protection against reiatsu blasts at all, as was the case with all training rooms near the forest, was an insult, especially as Ichigo was a captain, to his power. Then again, it was a remark at how little power he seemed to have.

Ichigo was well aware of the insult, but made no move against it. Instead, he smiled cordially, and said, "Thank you for the _kind_ offer, soutaicho, but I decline. In fact, I believe I may not use a training room until the day of the fight, which I believe we have not settled." His emphasis on the word 'kind' showed he understood the insult, to say the least.

"You are correct. Perhaps a week from now, that is, this day next week. Of course, the battle, _as custom dictates_, shall be held in the District 80 of Section 80, in the circle."

"Hai," replied Ichigo, well aware of the meaning behind the phrase 'as custom dictates'.

Any battle between the soutaicho and a contestant was always held in the circle in District 80, Section 80. The circle had been laid down by a past soutaicho, and was a special one. The lining of the circle was, in fact, kido. There were spells in that lining, ancient, mysterious spells that even Mayuri did not want to investigate. The spells all blocked reiatsu, no matter how strong. They would allow people in and people out, but reiatsu did not get past the lining, at least, from the interior out. It was a perfect hiding place, no one would be able to sense your reiatsu, no matter how strong it was. Aizen could allow his reiatsu to run wild, and it was an incredibly strong reiatsu, (Ichigo had almost died defeating him (or as the Gotei 13 believed, Yamamoto had almost died defeated Aizen)), but, had the traitor hidden in that circle, no one would have found him unless they found him physically.

Yamamoto nodded, and signalled the end of the meeting. Ichigo was the first out of the room, at which Yamamoto commented snidely, "probably to find some training room", while the other captains followed more slowly, still in shock from the day's events.

Hitsugaya frowned. He thought there was something suspicious about Ichigo's reiatsu levels, like why it was so weak, and why it had never recovered. Frankly, he didn't trust the way it had happened, didn't believe Yamamoto had defeated Aizen, and didn't believe Ichigo was so goddamned, bloody weak.

He would have confronted the teen about it, but didn't believe he was close enough. Though, now, he decided to do that.

Having shunpoed his way to the fifth division offices, he entered the room without knocking. Inside, he found Ichigo meditating.

That didn't surprise him. What did, however, was the amount of reiatsu swarming around the captain's office, and that it wasn't detectable from the outside.

"King," drawled Shiro's voice, mentally. "We got company." Swearing, Ichigo retreated away from his inner world, and glared at the person inside his office, only realising it was Hitsugaya after a few minutes.

"Whatcha doin' here, Toushiro, and why didn' you knock?"

"Different tone to the meeting, eh, Kurosaki?"

"Don't blabber aroun' with me, I wanna know whatcha doing here, and why didn't you knock?!"

"You normally aren't so gruff," remarked Hitsugaya matter-of-factly, taking a seat opposite the irate captain. "But, the level of reiatsu? Why can't it be sensed outside? Explain, Kurosaki."

"Only if you promise not to tell a soul, not HInamori, definitely not Matsumoto, Yamamoto is out of the question, and –"

"I swear, on everything I hold dear, I shall not tell a soul, indicate to any soul, or any form or manner alert a single soul, living or dead, to the strength of your reiatsu. If I break that promise, let my body crumble, my soul disappear to the deepest regions of Hell, and all that I hold dear to my heart, both what I know I hold dear, and what I am not yet aware I hold dear, crumble as well."

Hitsugaya had just spoken a pledge that was, normally, reserved to matters of deepest secrecy, having known Ichigo would not accept anything else. He glanced at the stunned look on Ichigo's face, clearly the fifth division captain had not expected that, and added, "Though there's no point, really, seeing as it'll be for nothing next week."

"Ph, I don't care. Just don't tell a soul."

"I believe I just promised that." Hitsugaya was met with a disgusted look. "Tell, Kurosaki."

"Right, where do I start?" Ichigo sighed.

"The beginning is usually good."

"Shut up with the smart remarks, Toushiro. Anyway, after defeating Aizen –"

"Hold it. You defeated Aizen?"

"Yes, I defeated Aizen. His last illusion was to have you all believe it was Yama, not me." Ichigo studied Hitsugaya's almost unsurprised reaction. "You're taking it well."

"I'm not surprised it was you. I never really thought it could be Yama. He took defeating Aizen too easily, whereas you were simply quiet about it, almost in shock really. I don't know why really, I just thought Yamamoto seemed to deal with defeating our worst enemy too easily. You, you seemed like you had been the actual victor, and you were dealing with the entire thing like I had expected the victor to." Hitsugaya shrugged, smirking at Ichigo's surprised look.

"Right...well, after that, remember how I went to the real world, first?"

"You went almost immediately after the fight."

"Yeah. There, I talked to Urahara, who dragged me to his room as soon as I stepped out of the portal. He told me to keep my reiatsu hidden here, to prevent weird effects, or weirder effects, on my friends, as well as, 'hey, your body was crushed, and your friends think you're dead'. I thought about that, about keeping my reiatsu hidden... and I decided on a few things." Ichigo paused, thankful Hitsugaya was there, Ichigo needed someone to listen to him. "Anyway, I decided I'd make myself look weak."

"Why?"

"The most obvious reason? I hoped not to be bothered by people like Kenpachi, firstly, who'd want to fight me because I was strong. Then, I thought it would make life easier for me, I was to become a captain, and I didn't want my division petrified of me, 'cause I was strong. I got Urahara to design this office, so I could let loose with my reiatsu and not have anyone sense it." Ichigo sighed, "It was seemed like a good idea at the time."

"At the time? Honestly, Kurosaki, I would, if I could, do that now. It would be a relief. Maybe I could hide how much stronger I grow after my next training bout..."

"Don't," advised Ichigo. Hitsugaya frowned at him. "Seriously, Toushiro, don't. Do you have any idea how annoying it is? Imagine it. Everyone thinks you're weak. That you're pathetic. That you need constant supervision in case a little hollow comes up, and you can't defeat it. Toushiro, the entire thing is just so goddamned, bloody annoying. I hate it. I hate all those stupid bloody oh-you're-so-stupidly-weak-that-you-can't-take-care-of-yourself looks I get. My division doesn't even respect me in the slightest terms of the fricking word, they all think Hinamori is bloody stronger than me, and she only got her ban kai recently!" Ichigo's voice had risen to a shout. He calmed down, eventually, still glaring at the ceiling. "Oh, no offence at Hinamori, Toushiro."

"None taken. Although, Kurosaki, I know how you feel."

"You do?"

"Yes. Remember, most people think I'm still a kid. Physically, I look like one, yes, but inside, I know I am far stronger than a small child. However, I did not choose to look like a child, so I can't change that. You, however, chose to look weak, and now you plan to change that." Hitsugaya paused, smiling. "By fighting Yamamoto."

"Yep," said Ichigo, leaning back. "Should be fun." Hitsugaya chuckled.

"What will you do once you win the captaincy of the first, and the Goeti 13?"

"'Once I win'? Confident in my abilities, Toushiro?"

"Hitsugaya-taicho," corrected Hitsugaya, for the first time in their conversation, Ichigo noted. "But yes. As I am not confident in Yama-jii's abilities, I believe you could defeat him."

"Thanks," said Ichigo, smiling. "As for the captaincy, I'll hand over to someone," he added slowly. "I haven't thought about it. Too bothered about the fight."

"You'll be fine. You defeated Aizen, Yama-jii will be a piece of cake, compared to that," said Hitsugaya, rising to leave.

"I have two things," said Ichigo, rising too. "First, I almost died defeating Aizen. Two, have you actually tasted cake?"

"Funny, very funny, Kurosaki," replied Hitsugaya coldly. "First, Aizen will be tougher, compared to Yama-jii. Secondly, yes, I have tasted cake, Kurosaki, no small thanks to the combined efforts of Hinamori, Matsumoto and Ukitake. The cake in question was drugged with sake," he added, shuddering at the memory. "Never accept, or allow yourself to be force fed cake that comes from Matsumoto's kitchen."

Ichigo grinned. "I'll keep that in mind," he assured Hitsugaya. "Though, I thought Matsumoto's kitchen was blown up by someone?"

"Ah yes," said Hitsugaya, looking sheepish. "That would have been me, actually. It was the day after the sake-drugged cake, and I had a hangover. For obvious reasons, I was none too pleased with Matsumoto, or her kitchen. However, I am glad blowing up the kitchen got rid of, if her wails of distress were correct, several gallons of sake."

Chuckling, Ichigo showed Hitsugaya the door. Sitting back down, he found himself smiling at the fact that he had talked to someone about his situation, how he looked weak, and how the plan had backfired. Feeling Shirosaki call to him, they still had plans to discuss for the fight, he retreated back into his inner world, glad he'd locked the door this time.

A/N: Please review, they make me update faster. Disclaimer: own nothing.


	2. Chapter 2 The Fight

Chap 2

Chap 2. The fight.

Ichigo waited in the circle, gazing around as he watched the whole of the Gotei 13 assemble for the fight. Only the patrols remained, and those on patrol were being punished for past offences. They would rush here to watch the fight as soon as their patrol was over, and those on the next would grumpily move to Seretei for the patrol.

Of course, he knew that those on the next patrol were half-expecting, half-hoping he wouldn't last that long. Ichigo didn't expect to fail, but he was the only one who knew of his full abilities, Hitsugaya knew of half, (as the white-haired captain had no idea of Ichigo's hollow) Ichigo's power. That meant no one else expected Ichigo to last even five seconds.

God, disappointing them would be fun.

Trumpets suddenly blared.

"What the hell?" muttered Ichigo. His eyes widened as he saw Yamamoto enter the area, surrounded by over half of the Gotei 13 who hadn't come before Ichigo, or around the time he'd come. Yamamoto smirked, he knew he looked intimidating, being surrounded by hundreds of powerful shinigami could do that. He tapped his staff as he walked, holding his head high.

Ichigo rolled his eyes, hand relaxing on the hilt of his Zangetsu, he hadn't quite realised he'd gripped it so tight. He scowled, leaning back on one leg, glaring at Yamamoto.

"Hello Kurosaki," said Yamamoto, before turning around to face the captains and vice captains, who had gathered at the edge of the circle. "Taichos, Fukutaichos. I do not believe I will release much reiatsu, and we know Ichigo isn't capable of releasing much." There were quiet smirks and chuckles. Ichigo growled, but not audibly. "There will be no need for you to retreat beyond the edge of the circle, stay in. I believe you can handle it."

"One minute," called Ichigo, striding forwards, sheathing his zanpukto. He'd noticed that his vice-captain, Hinamori, was all too clearly worried, her face was pale, and she gripped Hitsugaya's hand tightly.

"Hinamori," murmured Ichigo, reaching them. He bit his lip, knowing it was his fault she was worried. "I'm not gonna die on you, I promise I'll live. But, please, move out of the circle, I don't want you in here. It's just gonna make you more stressed, and you're already way too stressed."

"Yes, taicho," she replied. She paused, and then added, "Arigatou." Ichigo smiled, and turned to Hitsugaya.

"Go with her, make sure she doesn't blow," he said. Hitsugaya nodded, and left after his childhood friend, but not before muttering,

"You'll win." In a much louder voice, he added, "You are sucidal, Kurosaki. Why they made you captain, I'll never know." Ichigo smirked, before turning back, and walking to the middle. Yamamoto stood there, raising an eyebrow.

"Strange boy," he remarked. Ichigo shrugged, and let Zangetsu control his movements. The zanpukto knew the plan for the fight, and would be able to carry it out much better than Ichigo's, who would have fought with his usual determination and strength, not with the control he would need to pull of a convincing display of weakness.

Yamamoto drew his zanpuktou. He shunpoed forwards and flicked the blade against Ichigo's neck. Zangetsu only just managed to block the move, drawing a smirk for Yamamoto.

"I don't know why you're being so stupid," the Commander remarked. "You are clearly no match for me."

"I hope your words match your actions," replied Ichigo, shunpoing away. It was a small shunpo, one that only a recruit who had just gained ban kai could perform. It showed no sign of Ichigo's actual strength.

"You are pathetically weak," said Yamamoto. "However, you clearly want a good fight. I doubt you can survive, but why not?"

He pointed his zanpukto at Ichigo, clearly debating on whether or not to go to shikai.

"Burn all creation to ashes, Ryūjin Jakka," he said. Ichigo smirked, watching as the zanpuktou developed into a blade of fire.

The heat in the circle rose dramatically, at least, around Ichigo. The captains and vice captains were not affected, though they watched with barely disguised delight. Many felt that adding Ichigo had been pointless, especially since he had shown no improvement in reiatsu or strength.

Yamamoto shunpoed forwards again, and swung the blade at Ichigo, slightly scorching the clothes Ichigo wore. Ichigo grimaced at the heat, but somehow blocked the deadly stroke that would have otherwise taken off his right arm. He lunged forwards awkwardly, but the blade was deflected aside. Yamamoto quickly swung his zanpuktou at Ichigo's unprotected left side, but the teenager swung away, avoiding injury.

"You can't dodge forever," said Yamamoto, after a few more blows had been delivered by both sides. Both avoided serious injury, though Yamamoto had a slight cut to his right shoulder. Ichigo had dodged all the blows Yamamoto had delivered by swaying, or shunpoing away, or by some 'cowardly way that only a weak bastard could' as Kenpachi termed it.

Ichigo shrugged, unbothered. He had no injury, no bruises, or cuts, or anything. He was, therefore happy. Now, he swung his zanpuktou at Yamamoto, but was blocked easily. Ichigo quickly backtracked as Yamamoto delivered a rain of blows, all of which Ichigo dodged or blocked, while appearing awkward and uncoordinated.

Hinamori watched from the sidelines as her captain backtracked to the side of the circle. Her eyes widened as he took a cut to the shoulder, the skin around it burnt slightly. She gripped Hitsugaya's hand tightly as Ichigo winced but dodged another blow to the same left shoulder. Hitsugaya glanced at her, worried. He knew Ichigo could deal with Yamamoto easily, but he didn't look like it, right now.

But, the reiatsu he'd encountered in the office a week ago, a week ago right now he noted, had sung of power, power far greater than Yamamoto's.

The reiatsu reminded him of that of the Vizard. As much as the Shinigami had hated the Vizard, they had proven incredibly helpful in the Winter War, all of them having come perilously close to dying several times over. They had earned a respect among the whole of the Gotei 13, a respect only bolstered by their status as the Eleventh Division's Official Favorite Sparring Partners.

Ichigo noticed Hinamori's paled face, and groaned inwardly. Hinamori had been one of the first who had tried to convince him not to fight. The others had been his father, who had been serious until the end (when he'd cried, 'My son is suicidal, Masaki! Was it something I said? Something I did? Oh, Masaki! Offer me guidance!"); Rukia, who had been positively livid, he could still feel her punch; Orihime and Tatsuki, Orihime teary, and Tatsuki furious; and Ukitake, who had come with candy that Hitsugaya had bluntly refused.

He would have to get a move on with this fight if he wanted to avoid seeing teary faces like that of Hinamori's. Pausing slightly, he glanced at Yamamoto, and released his shikai.

"Ichigo, your zanpuktou cannot be released, it is not a sealed one," said Yamamoto.

"I learnt to seal it, Yamamoto," smirked Ichigo. "There is no difference between the size of my sealed and unsealed shikai, but the reiatsu levels are obviously different," said Ichigo. He grinned at Yamamoto's surprised look.

Ichigo motioned for Shirosaki to release slightly more reiatsu, enough to match most of the captains. Yamamoto raised an eyebrow.

"How much training have you done?"

Ichigo didn't answered, smirking as he shunpoed forwards and slammed his zanpuktou up, aiming for the top of Yamamoto's head. His opponent blocked the move, frowning.

Ichigo was quite a bit stronger. How much training had he done in that one week?

Ukitake watched the fight, frowning. Ichigo, the boy was smug. Clearly, he had something up his sleeve. And, if the expectant look in Hitsugaya's eyes was anything to go by, the child prodigy knew what it was. Ukitake moved out of the circle, and made his way to the child prodigy.

"You know what Ichigo is up to," muttered Ukitake to Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya looked at Ukitake, and smiled slightly.

"Perhaps," he said.

"Ichigo is in complete control of this fight, ne?"

"Hai. Yama doesn't even realize it. What a baka."

"Treacherous words, Hitsugaya."

"I don't expect Yamamoto to win. Besides, I speak the truth." Ukitake did not reply.

Ichigo knew about the conversation, Shirosaki had heard (with that unusually sharp hearing of his) and told Ichigo, who smiled, thankful Hitsugaya had not spoiled the surprise. Nevertheless, he appreciated the support.

"How about we stop?" suggested Yamamoto. Ichigo frowned, shunpoed a safe distance away, and stopped. "Now, a game of truth or dare," everyone raised an eyebrow, or had their mouths drop, "between our zanpuktous. A fight too, afterwards."

"Between our inner beings?" asked Ichigo. Yamamoto nodded. "Fine."

Both the contestants' zanpuktos materialized, Ichigo and Zangetsu decided to keep Shirosaki back, Shiro agreeing.

"Hello, Zangetsu," said Ryūjin Jakka. Zangetsu nodded his head in greeting. Smirking, Jakka added, 'Truth, or dare?"

"Truth," shrugged Zangetsu.

"When was the last time you argued with Ichigo?" asked Jakka, smirking. Zanpuktous arguing with their Shinigami was a true sign of weakness on the Shinigami's side. A strong Shinigami would not argue as much, the longer you went without arguing the stronger you were. Everyone expected a recent argument between Zangetsu or Ichigo, but neither remembered the last time they had bickered, and Zangestsu could feel a kido spell that would prevent him from lying.

"I can't remember," replied Zangetsu. "It's been a while, probably since the War, or even before that, perhaps." There was a shocked silence.

"You lie!" screamed Jakka. "You lie! Ichigo and you have fought recently! I know it! What about this fight?" Zangetsu shook his head. "The War?" Again, a no. "Liar!"

Jakka outstretched his hand, and sent a flame to Zangetsu. It caught his clothes, and burnt through the top, to Zangetsu's chest. Zangetsu yelled as the fire reached his skin, screamed as he was burnt.

"Tell the truth!" yelled Jakka. Zangetsu groaned.

"I told the truth!"

"You did no such thing! Ichigo is weak! You must have argued with him!" Ichigo wondered whether Jakka's mental state was an indication of Yama's. Nevertheless, he watched on in fear, for if Zangetsu died, Ichigo had, technically, no Shinigami powers, or might even die. On top of that, he would lose a friend.

"Ya still got me," muttered Shirosaki, but his voice belied his fear. Yes, thought Ichigo. Time to come out, Shiro.

"Score."

"Yama-jii," called Ichigo. "Clearly, you do not want to control your Zanpuktou. But, this is a fight of our inner selves, ne?"

"Hai."

"I have not upheld the terms then," said Ichigo. There was a collective gasp. "Come out Shirosaki."

Shirosaki came out. His white form bristled at the sight of Zangetsu laying on the floor, writhing from the pain from the flames. He marched over to Jakka, and drew his zanpuktou, and pointed it at Jakka.

"Put the flames out, now, baka."

"Who are you?"

"Put the flames out, now, baka."

"Tell me who you are!"

"Put the flames out, NOW, BAKA!"

"Fine," muttered Jakka, seeing Shirosaki's stubbornness. He withdrew the flames from Zangetsu, who fainted. Shirosaki, upon seeing his friend faint from the strength of the pain, rushed over to Zangetsu.

"Zan-chan! Stay awake!" he yelled. Outstretching his hand, Shirosaki centred his reiatsu around his hand, and healed Zangetsu's burns.

"Oi, Shiro," said Ichigo, seeing his hollow heal Zangetsu, whose mind Shiro most certainly was not in. "Since when have you been able to heal people like that?"

"For a while – no, just then!" said Shiro, grinning.

"Uh huh, you could've told me. God knows how many bouts we went through, and you never healed me like that," pouted Ichigo, crossing his arms across his face. His grumpy tone was belied by his amused face. Shiro grinned at Ichigo before turning his attention to the wakening Zangetsu.

"You 'kay, Zanny?"

"Yeah, and don't call me that."

"Zanny," chuckled Shiro, hugging the materialized zanpukto. Zangetsu rolled his eyes, and, grumpily, hugged the hollow back. Ichigo grinned at them.

"Zangetsu, you're hugging Shiro. Sure you're okay?"

"Oh shut up, Ichi," grumbled Zangetsu, lips twitching. He let go of Shiro, and glared at Ichigo, almost smiling. Ichigo smiled at him, before turning his attention to the gaping Yamamoto.

"Got a problem, Yama?"

"Kurosaki – what on earth – hollow…" stuttered Yamamoto**. **He frowned at Shirosaki, now standing, arms crossed, then at Zangetsu, who was standing as well, though pale, and finally at Ichigo, who raised an eyebrow.

"Japanese, please, preferably understandable Japanese."

"Since when did you have a hollow?" asked Hitsugaya, stepping into the circle. No wonder Ichigo's normal reiatsu reminded the child prodigy of a Vizard. "When, where did you train? Was it with the Vizard? Do you, can you, use the hollow's powers? What are the hollow's powers?"

"First off, I got a name, kid – sorry, Toushiro – and it's Shirosaki. Shiro, for short, though some may confuse that with your own nick name."

"Those who use my nick name shouldn't. Let them be confused," replied Hitsugaya drily. "The other questions? Care for me to repeat them?"

"No," said Ichigo. "He came when I trained to retrieve my own shinigami powers after Renji took what Rukia had given me, thanks to a training accident. Thanks to Urahara, too. I trained with the Vizard for a month after I returned to the human world. As for abilities, perhaps Yamamoto and I should fight, this time at my full power. That should give you a clear indication."

"Full power?" snorted Yamamoto. "You have been fighting at your full power. Hollow or not, you're still weak."

Six angry eyes turned to Yamamoto.

"Baka," muttered Ichigo, voice carrying to the whole of the amazed, shocked, Gotei 13. "Do you – Have you – Are you all such large idiots that you didn't even think, or didn't realize, or didn't notice, or – whatever – that I masked my reiatsu? That most of it was hidden? That you only felt about 5 percent of my actual reiatsu levels?!" his voice had grown louder, and continued to do so. "Even those who knew me the most didn't realize that I hid my reiatsu away! Idiots! No wonder Aizen left!

"Let's fight," he said finally, glaring at Yamamoto. He drew his zanpuktou as Zangetsu and Shirosaki dematerialized. So did Ryūjin Jakka.

Ichigo smiled. Everything was, almost going to plan. The … incident with Zangetsu being burnt by Jakka was unplanned, but, as he checked with Zangetsu, his zanpuktou was fully healed, and fine.

"Weak," said Yamamoto. "Where's your reiatsu, then, if it's so strong." Ichigo glared at Yamamoto, while telling Shirosaki to release the reiatsu.

All the captains, save for Hitsugaya and Ukitake, were still in the circle. All the vice captains were as well, except for Hinamori. All of the shinigami still in the circle, and even a few standing just outside the circle, felt the full blast of Ichigo's reiatsu as its limits were lowered. They felt the typical full blast, where all the reiatsu swelled up, releasing itself. Then, they felt it settle into a more comfortable level, but that level was enough to reduce most of the captains to their knees. Even Byakuya and Soi Fon, both of whom used as much of their reiatsu as possible to stop themselves from being affected were reduced to coughing, unable to breathe properly. Kenpachi, breathing as heavily as possible to stop himself from fainting, as had happened to Mayuri, rushed out of the circle, eyes widening. All the captains and vice captains, some of whom had to be carried out, hurried out, grateful they weren't Yamamoto.

"Well," muttered Shunsui, as soon as he had recovered, "this puts a new spin on it, ne, Nanao-chan?"

Scowling at him, Nanao answered, "Don't call me that. And yes… Actually, I wouldn't be surprised if Ichigo won… as threachourous as it sounds."

"That's what Hitsugaya's been saying to me," said Ukitake, gesturing to the captain. "He was thinking from the beginning that Ichigo would win."

"He's still being suicidal," said Hitsugaya absently, still watching the fight. "Has anyone actually seen Yamamoto at full power?"

"The Aizen fight?" pointed out Soi Fon. "He was at full power then."

"I find it difficult to believe that Ichigo is this strong, but still fell to Aizen," said Byakuya suddenly. Everyone turned to him, recognizing the point of the statement.

"If Ichigo fell to Aizen, even if he was only a little weaker then this," said Nanao slowly, "But Yamamoto beat Aizen, how powerful would Yamamoto have to be?" There was silence as this was processed.

"_Eh, Ichigo, ya heard that_?" asked Shirosaki, mentally.

"Yep," said ichigo. "Show 'em the footage?"

"Why not?"

"Yama," said Ichigo. "Do you believe you beat Aizen?" Everyone turned to watch the circle, and the newest development.

"Of course I did!" snapped Yamamoto. Ichigo smirked.

"One of the abilities of Shiro," everyone turned to Hitsugaya, before remembering about Shirosaki, "is that he can see through Aizen's illusions, though that wasn't a skill we developed until the middle of the Winter War. And another thing, he can record what he sees through either his eyes, or mine, and display them later. Let me show you our version of the Aizen fight."

And so, Shirosaki materialized once more, and showed the footage.

_Ichigo watched as Aizen disposed of Yamamoto easily, blade slicing through the man's stomach. '_

"_Ichigo?" asked Aizen, smiling lazily. "Why aren't you duped by my illusion?"_

"_Bastard," said Ichigo icily. "Shiro gets rid of them for me."_

_  
"Is that so?" smiled Aizen, raising his zanpuktou. "Well then, shall we fight?"_

_Ichigo smiled grimly, and raised his own zanpuktou, blocking Aizen's first move. They sized each other, both recognizing strength and power in the other. Ichigo flicked his blade up and over Aizen's head, aiming first for the neck, and then the stomach. Both moves were blocked._

_And so they fought, each blocking the other, each trying to pride open gaps in the other's defenses. Both were unable to do so, however, and they fought on. They both were on shikai, but moved to ban kai, and finally, they both brought out their hollow masks, ignoring their wounds. _

_It was a cero that finally finished Aizen. He had gotten a lucky shot, managing to stab Ichigo through the stomach. Ichigo fell to his knees, the blood loss taking its toll. Aizen laughed maniacally, crowing about taking over the world. Summoning what was left of his reiatsu, Ichigo pulled together a cero quietly, and fired it at Aizen's head. Caught off guard, Aizen's eyes widened as he fell to the ground. Ichigo raised his zanpuktou, glaring at Aizen. _

"_We Shinigami exist, to make sure maniacs like you don't," he said, as he drove his zanpuktou into Aizen's chest, aiming for the heart. He struck his aim._

_Completely spent, hollow mask disintegrating, Ichigo finally collapsed, allowing the fourth division healers to rush forwards. For some reason his almost shut down brain couldn't quite comprehend, they went to Yamamoto first -- wasn't he the one who defeated Aizen? – but he was grateful for the help that finally arrived. The last thing muttered into his ear, however, sent shivers down his spine. _

"_Yamamoto defeated Aizen, Ichigo!" cried Hanatorou. It was the final stab into his emotional heart that Aizen fired, and it stung more than any other. _

"What!" exclaimed Yamamoto, eyes widening. "No! It's all some trick, it can't be!" he glared at Ichigo. "That's lie! Your Shiro—Shirosaki lies, it's not true. Everyone saw me defeat Aizen, it most certainly was not you!" Yamamoto breathed deeply, trying to calm down. It would not do good to appear to be flying into a rage over a clearly fictional video. Suddenly, he smiled, evilly, and smirked at Ichigo.

"How about we fight, Kurosaki? The winner will be the strongest, and be declared Aizen's defeater."


	3. Chapter 3 The Real Fight

Chapter 3 The Real fight

The captains watched the … video? Memories? Whateve you wanted to call it, it didn't change the content. Hitsugaya smirked, leaning back on one leg, as he saw ichigo defeat the traitorous Aizen. The other captains' mouths dropped open, clearly shocked. No one, save for the prodigious Hitsugaya whose instincts had been right _again_, had thought that Aizen may have duped every single person over his defeat, and that it had actually been Ichigo, not Yamamoto. It had helped Aizen's illusion that Ichigo had hid his strength, it had leant extra truth to the notion that Aizen had defeated Ichigo.

Ukitake watched the happenings worriedly. He saw the shock and horror that passed over Yamamoto's face as he saw himself fall to Aizen's blade, as the Commader watched the events of several years ago happen opposite to what he believed happen.

"Oh god," muttered Ukitake as he watched Yamamoto declare a new fight. "Oh my bloody god."

"Ukitake-taicho?" asked Rukia, appearing, and watching her captain worriedly. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, Rukia," smiled Ukitake. "It's just Yama-jii I'm worried about. This won't work out for him. Ichigo is obviously far stronger than he is."

"Yes, I never realized he would have so much power," said Rukia slowly. She sighed, and added, "It makes me feel bad, that I didn't trust him to win this fight, or that, even though I've known him for ages, I never believed he could be so strong, despite that I knew he had been stronger than what he let out."

"Rukia?" said Ukitake, interrupting her. "Ichigo will forgive you for not trusting him; he's too nice to do anything else. Believe in him now," he smiled softly at her, squeezing her shoulder affectionately, "and apologize to him afterwards."

"Thanks taicho," she replied. Ukitake looked out at the circle, where fourth division medics were healing the two contestants in prepartation for the next fight.

Ukitake hurried through the circle to Yamamoto, who was drinking a tea that would relax him.

"Yamamoto," called Ukitake. "Yama-jii,' he said, as he drew closer. "Don't fight, Ichigo is far stronger, he could –"

"I don't want to hear it, Ukitake," said Yamamoto sharply. "If you don't believe that I, your sensei, could defeat a teenager like Kurosaki, too confident for his own good, then I don't want to hear it. Head over to Ichigo and talk to him, if you're so much on his side." Ukitake listened to Yamamoto impassively, and when the commander finished, Ukitake said.

"Yama-jii, when you are defeated, because you refused to listen to some sane advice, do not blame me." With that, Ukitake walked away, leaving a disgusted Commander in his wake. Ukitake crossed to Ichigo, who watched the captain with barely disguised worry.

"Why so worried, Ichigo?" asked Ukitake gently. "Hitsugaya and I believe you will win easily, and if Hitsugaya believes something is going to happen, it will, most times," added Ukitake with a smile.

"Most times?"

"Yes. If he expects, for example, that Matsumoto won't do something, such as pouring sake on her captain, the sake pouring generally happens." Ichigo smiled at the joke, but no smile reached his eyes.

"Listen, Ichigo," said Ukitake, "You've just damaged, wounded beyond belief actually, Yama-jii's pride by showing that footage, memory, whatever it is. He will take it out on you, through this fight. Be careful, Ichigo. Survive, if anything for your friends. I know you can defeat Yama-jii, but don't be reckless," said Ukitake, leaning towards Ichigo, looking deadly serious. He held Ichigo's eyes for a few minutes, watched him nod and then turned to leave. Suddenly, he turned back and grinned at Ichigo. "If it matters, Rukia wants to apologize to you, and you might be able to take advantage of that." Ichigo, blushing, scowled.

"I would not!"

"Sure you wouldn't," said Ukitake, smirking. He left the circle and rejoined the captains who stood at the edge.

"What do you say, Jyuu-chan?" asked Shunsui, grinning at him. Ukitake raised an eyebrow. "Jyuu-chan, Ichigo blushed and scowled. What did you say to the poor boy?"

"Just that Rukia was waiting for him," replied Ukitake, smiling. Byakuya frowned, hand inching to his zanpuktou's hilt. "It was a joke, Byakuya!" added Ukitake hastily, seeing the movement. "Anyway," he said quickly, hoping to change the subject, "I told him to be careful, not reckless."

"He is too silly to be careful," said Byakuya, resting his hand on the hilt of the zanpuktou. Ukitake stared at it, and sent a thankful prayer to Kami-sama that Ichigo was stronger than Byakuya, otherwise the teenager would be dead.

Inside the circle, Yamamoto stood, knocking back the healers who had fixed him and Ichigo so as to have a fair fight. It was impressive, muttered the healers to those out of ear shot of Yamamoto, that the Kurosaki taicho had no injuries whatsoever, apart from a few small cuts and bruises. Yamamoto, on the other hand, had received a nasty cut to his stomach that no one had noticed.

Yamamoto strode to where Ichigo still sat. The boy looked up as the captain commander approached, but made no other movement. Yamamoto growled, seeing the lack of reaction. Most other people would have backed away in fear, but this impertinent little idiot did not.

Drawing his zanpuktou, Yamamoto swung it angrily at Ichigo, who swiftly leant back and rolled over the back of the chair, avoiding the blade as the healers scurried out of the circle. Unohana was smart enough not to complain, she would only receive an earful of yelling.

Ichigo drew his zanpuktou, _at last_, thought the Commander. God, this boy needed to be taught a lesson about respecting his superiors.

Ichigo quickly brought out his unsealed shikai, he'd sealed it while Shiro had shown his memories of the fight. He parried a blow to his head, and swiftly aimed a blow to Yamamoto's stomach, which the Commander shunpoed away from. The two stood, studying each other. Then, Ichigo shunpoed forwards, and threw a reckless blow to Yamamoto's head, which was parried. Yamamoto automatically spun around, expecting a blow to his back, but Ichigo had already shunpoed to what was now Yamamoto's back, and dealt a blow. Yamamoto turned, cursing his own stupidness, and parried the next blow, growling at the pain in his back. He felt Jakka absorb some of the pain, allowing Yamamoto to concentrate on the fight.

Ichigo smirked, that had been one of the oldest tricks in the book, why, Yamamoto may have come up with that, and the old man had fallen for it. Baka.

He felt a slight stinging in his upper right arm, and heard Zangetsu apologize, but turned down the apology.

That was when Yamamoto decided to go to Ban Kai.

"Ruler of Fire Ryūjin Jakka, Ban Kai!" he called. His zanpuktou lengthened and widened, the fire along the blade strengthened. Like Hitsugaya's bankai, the fire formed hard ashes, which wrapped itself around his arm. Ashes wrapped around the top of Yamamoto's head, resembling a crown. Flames flickered from the point of his zanpuktou, as one flicked onto the ground, at Yamamoto's command. Before anyone knew it, a wall of fire was racing towards Ichigo, who only stood in shock.

"Move it! Kiiing!" yelled Shirosaki mentally. Ichigo was startled out of shock, and he shunpoed towards the side, but the flames only followed him.

"Damn," muttered Zangetsu. "We have to destroy Yamamoto, but the flames will forever annoy us."

"Coward, he is," muttered Shirosaki. "Eh, I have an idea!"

Ichigo butted in before Zangetsu could make a smart comment, "What is it?"

"I materialize. Or Zangetsu. Will the flames follow all of us, or is it centered on you, Ichi?"

"Good idea," said Zangetsu, surprising them all. "The problem is, Ichigo is supposed to defeat Yamamoto, not Shiro, or myself."

It was a sign of how serious the matter was that Shiro didn't comment on the unusual use of his nick name – Zangetsu never used it.

"Shiro, can you use some of my reiatsu to make it look like it is you, so the flames are tricked? I'll take some of your in compensation," said Ichigo. Shirosaki nodded, and the quick transfer of reiatsu took place.

Shirosaki materialized, looking amazingly like Ichigo. The two almost seemed carbon copies, except that Shirosaki, upon close inspection, had decidedly too much of a gold iris in both his eyes. But, Yamamoto, who controlled the flames, and had enjoyed the sight of Ichigo running around trying to avoid the flames, could not tell the difference. And so, he mistakenly sent all of the flames after Shirosaki.

Hitsugaya, with his draconic nature and even more draconic senses, saw immediately that the Shinigami being chased by Yamamoto's flames was most certainly not Ichigo, but his hollow. Smirking, Hitsugaya pointed this out to three Shinigami near him; Ukitake, Hinamori; and Matsumoto. All three chuckled.

Yamamoto parried a blow delivered by what he assumed was the fake Ichigo. Their swords were above their head, Yamamoto's underneath Ichigo's. Seeing a chance, Yamamoto swept his blade from its position to Ichigo's unprotected stomach. Ichigo, seeing what was happening, shunpoed away before the blade could touch him. Yamamoto was not surprised, but they stopped and glared at each other, not quite noticing that Shirosaki was being chased by flames, which the hollow was doing quite a good job of dodging.

Having shunpoed forwards, Yamamoto dealt another swipe towards Ichigo, this time aiming for the boy's right shoulder. Ichigo sidestepped, and parried the blow. He then swept his zanpuktou towards Yamamoto, but the Commander twisted his zanpuktou and blocked the blow. By now, their footwork had ensured that they were again facing each other.

It occurred, not to Yamamoto, but to everyone else, that Ichigo was not yet at Ban Kai. Everyone marveled at this, save for Shirosaki and Kurosaki. The boy, decided the Gotei 13 as the Shinigami on patrols changed grudgingly, was incredibly strong if he had held off Yamamoto's Shikai attacks whilst still at Shikai himself. At Ban Kai Ukitake and Shunsui, for starters, had both taken on Yamamoto, and had been defeated far too easily by Yamamoto at Shikai. This meant, at least, that Ichigo at Shikai was stronger than both Shunsui and Ukitake at Ban Kai. Ukitake grinned to himself, not at all bothered by this.

"_Tensa Zangetsu," _called Ichigo suddenly. His zanpuktou took on its bankai form, thinner, with a short chain attached to the hilt. The blade was black, with a two handed grip. Ichigo held the zanpuktou lightly, thankful he and Zangetsu had trained enough for Ichigo to be able to hold it with one hand.

"You weren't on Ban Kai?" demanded Yamamoto, surprised. Ichigo smirked, shaking his head. Yamamoto then sneered. "I'll defeat you, Kurosaki Ichigo."

"I'd like to see you try," replied Ichigo. He lifted his zanpuktou and shunpoed towards Yamamoto, seemingly disappearing and appearing. Yamamoto only just blocked Ichigo's zanpuktou, almost being cut.

Ukitake groaned, letting his head fall into his hands. Shunsui, who'd just come over, frowned at his best friend, wondering what pained him. Sure, their teacher was being defeated by someone who'd been thought of as incredibly weak, but so what? Yamamoto probably needed a lesson anyway.

"Jyuu-chan," said Shunsui, sitting beside Ukitake, and shooting a questioning look towards Hitsugaya who shrugged. "What's wrong?"

"I told him, Shunsui. I told Yamamoto not to fight Ichigo, I told Yama-jii that he'd only embarrass himself. He didn't listen. God, now look at what's happening. Ichigo's toying with him. Why didn't Yamamoto just listen, and realize how damned strong Ichigo is?!"

"Would Ichigo kill Yamamoto?" asked Hinamori suddenly

"It depends on how severe the fight ends up," replied Hitsugaya ambiguously. The vague answer spoke volumes about how he hadn't thought that far ahead.

The two fighters were oblivious to anything outside of their fight. Yamamoto had ended the flame wall, allowing the mysterious double to disappear. A thankful Shirosaki disappeared back into Ichigo's mind, having tired himself running around.

Ichigo meanwhile was getting sick of the fight. As fun as it was to fight Yamamoto, knowing there was every chance you would win, it had become boring.

"The guy's gonna go nuts," said Shirosaki suddenly. He spoke mentally, of course.

"Huh?" replied Ichigo.

"We shocked him with that video, and now he's trying to prove he's stronger. I think the stress of running the Gotei 13 had gotten to him, and the shock of finding out that something you did years ago wasn't actually you has pushed him over the edge."

"Oh," was all Ichigo could say.

"End this fight quickly?" asked Shiro.

"I still want to show how strong I am, but I don't want to kill him," said Ichigo slowly.

"Let's fight with everything, and see what happens, ne?"

"Hai."

Yamamoto shunpoed forwards and, using both hands, swung his zanpuktou down, aiming to drive it through Ichigo's shoulder, diagonally across his heart, and into the lung. Ichigo blocked the blow with his zanpuktou, using both hands. He didn't need to, but decided to play it safe.

Yamamoto found his zanpuktou blocked. Growling, he lifted it again, and feinted a move to Ichigo's other side, aiming for his neck. Instinctively, Ichigo moved his zanouktou to his neck, to block the attack, but Yamamoto instead aimed for Ichigo's stomach, through the front.

Shunpoing to the side quickly, Ichigo winced as he saw flames make huge scorch marks in the ground. That would've been him, had he not moved quickly.

"Lemme out," pleaded Shirosaki, not expecting to be allowed.

"Hai," said Ichigo. Shirosaki frowned at the sudden agreement, but grinned as Ichigo performed the familiar moves, bringing his hand to his face, drawing out the mask. Everyone's eyes widened as they saw the transformation, the red and white striped mask covering his face.

"Whoa, Ichi, you've given free reign," chuckled Shirosaki, looking delighted. He listened to ichigo lecture him (the typical 'don't do anything I wouldn't' one), and muttered, "Yeah, yeah, heard it all before, King."

"King?" asked Yamamoto, trying to ignore the mask, the golden irises, and the whiteness.

"Yeah, when we were training with the Vizard, Ichi and I fought over the control of his body. While fighting, I made the analogy, shut up Ichi," Ichigo had said, 'since when did you know such a large word', "between the King and the Horse. The King is always in control of the Horse, except when the Horse is being unreasonable, or rebellious. The person who'd win the fight would be the King, whereas the loser would be the Horse. Ichi won, so I called him King."

Yamamoto didn't answer, instead, he shunpoed forwards and attempted to strike Shirosaki across the front. Shiro blocked the move, and then performed a complicated movement that included twisting his zanpuktou onto the top of Yamamoto's, and then, Shirosaki's zanpuktou had the point pressed against the top of Yamamoto's neck.

"Surrender?" asked Shirosaki, in the silence that ensued. The Gotei 13 watched on, if Yamamoto surrendered, then Ichigo would become the Commander. Who knew what would happen to Yamamoto, but that was what would happen.

"Of course not. This fight was between _Kurosaki_ and myself, not Shirosaki." Shirosaki growled and forced Ichigo to take back control. In that brief second, Yamamoto flicked the zanpuktou away and pointed his own at Ichigo.

"Surrender, Kurosaki,"

"We can't allow that," declared Soi Fon from the sidelines. "The rules specifically state that you can't force a person into that position whilst they are changing from sealed to shikai, or from shikai to ban kai."

"Precisely," growled Yamamoto." Shikai. Ban Kai. Not bloody Hollow."

"The rules were changed slightly at the point in this fight where it was found that Kurosaki had a hollow state," added Soi Fon, reading from some paper. "It now includes hollow forms."

"Rules can't be changed without my permission, and I did not give permission!" yelled Yamamoto. Many of the audience members shrank back in fear.

"From the point where you were challenged by Kurosaki, all rules about challenge fights could not be changed by you, nor did we need your permission," growled Soi Fon. "We simply needed your lieutenant's permission, and he gave it." Yamamoto growled at Chojiro, before turning back to Ichigo, who merely smirked at him.

The two fought on, Yamamoto growing more and more desperate. Finally, he had Ichigo down on the ground, Yamamoto's zanpuktou pointing at Ichigo's throat, flames licking Ichigo's neck.

"Surrender, Kurosaki," snarled Yamamoto. Ichigo raised an eyebrow, and fired a cero at Yamamoto's foot pressing down on his chest. Yamamoto cursed, and moved away, allowing Ichigo to jump to his feet. He hefted his zanpuktou, growling.

"_Getsuga Tenshō_," he said, firing an energy blast at yamamoto, who was knocked back. The commander rolled onto his back, and was about to stand up, when Ichigo's zanpuktou was pressed on top of the commander's heart.

"Surrender, Yama-jii," growled Ichigo.

"Never," snarled Yamamoto, using the flames on his zanpuktou in an attempt to scare away Ichigo, who merely snarled, pressing the point down.

"Surrender, before I have to kill you," he said. Yamamoto shook his head. He grabbed Ichigo's arm, and pushing the zanpuktou away, used the arm to stand. Ichigo, caught off balance, stumbled before instinctively firing two ceros.

One flew awry, landing in the precise middle of the circle.

The other struck Yamamoto in his heart.

Ichigo swore, staring as Yamamoto fell, coughing. He stared as the healers rushed on, Uonhana going to Yamamoto, before remembering, and dashing to Ichigo. Ichigo shook his head, gesturing for attention to be paid to Yamamoto. A healer who had already reached the Commander shook his head.

"He's dead," said the healer, Hanatarou. Ichigo stared, before fainting from the shock.

**A/N: hahaha!! yama is dead!! snicker No, i don't like him... note that he died the same way as Aizen, cero through the heart. grins Anyway, another chapter coming, pure hunour in that. and then, a sequel!! which you shall have to help me.**

**basically, what song would the captains and vice captains of the Gotei 13 sing? tell me in a review of this story!! **

**reviews get brownies!!**


	4. Chapter 4 The Aftermath

Chapter 4 The Aftermath

Chapter 4 The Aftermath

"So Kurosaki Ichigo is the new Captain Commander?" asked an amused voice, Rukia or Momo, Ichigo couldn't tell.

"Apparently," said the stiff voice of Byakuya. "I have two things to say –"

"I can't believe my own son is the Commander!" cried Isshin happily. "Oh the joy! The honor!"

"As I was saying," said Byakuya, "One, is he capable of being the Commander?"

"Dunno," said Renji, definitely Renji, "He'll be quite popular."

"Popularity doesn't have to do with anything, Abarai."

"At any rate, people'll be scared o' him," said Renji, ignoring the captain, "precisely what he wanted to avoid, but hell to that."

"Hmm, yes," said Byakuya. "The second thing, Rukia, you know how you're quite close to Kurosaki."

"Hai," said a confused voice, Rukia.

"The elders will push for you to marry him," said the slightly amused, mostly digusted voice of Byakuya.

There was a crash, apparently Rukia falling off her chair.

"WHAT!?" exclaimed two voices, Rukia and Ichigo.

"What did you say?" demanded Ichigo. "Tell me, please, that it was just to wake me up."

"Not quite," said a voice. Ichigo turned, to find one of the Kuchiki elders.

"Kuchiki Haruka," said the voice. "Pleased to meet you," he added, offering his hand. Ichigo shook it, stiffly.

"We are considering whether to arrange a marriage between you and Rukia-san. Your father has already agreed to it," here Ichigo threw a death glare at his father, who shrank back in his chair, "we simply need yours, and Rukia-san's agreement."

"I'll think about it, and get back to you later," growled Ichigo. He'd need to talk to Rukia first, and then get possible hospital treatment. And then, there was the simple problem of how to murder his father.

"Of course," said Haruka smoothly. He smiled, and left the room. Byakuya, partly to avoid anyone see him laugh his head off, left to get Uonhana, leaving Ichigo with his father, Renji, and Rukia.

"Arranged marriage, eh?" asked Renji, grinning. "Must tell you, Ichigo, make sure you don't get Rukia pregnant before the marriage."

Two fists collided with Renji at exactly the same moment.

"Oh, already in sync with each other!" cried Isshin, avoiding the ensuing punches, "and I agree with Renji-kun entirely, Ichigo, Rukia!"

"Urusai!" snapped Ichigo. "Why isn't anyone afraid of my reiatsu?"

"It got limited," explained Rukia. "Your reiatsu was too large for anyone to be able to treat you, especially the fourth division healers, so one of the Vizard, Hiyori I think, offered to put on about 10 of Saraki-taicho's spare eye patches." She made a face, "That's how many it took, Ichigo. Ten of Zaraki-taicho's patched before it was safe for Unohana to check on you. It was kind of funny, actually."

Ichigo's mouth dropped, before he ran his hand over his wrist, where ten of the patches sat.

"I'll get Shiro and Zangetsu to limit my reiatsu," he said finall. "It'll make it easier for me to use my reiatsu." Rukia nodded.

"You'll have to check with the other captains, but it should be fine." As she spoke, the door was flung open.

"Kurosaki-soutaicho!" called Shunsui, bouncing in. "Last night, Jyuu-chan and I celebrated your new position, but you could not come! Tonight?" he asked happily. A less than happy Ukitake entered.

"Where's Unohana, Rukia? I need a treatment for my headache," he complained bitterly. "And Kurosaki-soutaicho, permission to murder Shunsui painfully?"

"Permission granted," grinned Ichigo, watching Shunsui's face fall.

"Jyuu-chan! Don't kill me! I'm your best friend, ne?"

"You gave me one of the biggest hang overs in the history of hang overs, Shunsui. It doesn't help that you practically _sparkle_."

"Jyuu-chan!" wailed Shunsui. "Anything! Don't kill me, please!" Ichgio plastered a hand over his mouth, trying not to laugh.

"Ichigo," said Unohana, entering. She froze, and stared at the scene.

Both Ichigo and Rukia were sitting, Rukia perched on Ichigo's bed. They were watching Ukitake, who sat in one of the chairs, and had Shunsui on his knees, pleading to Ukitake, with hands clapsed together. Isshin sat in a corner, watching Ukitake and Shunsui with one eye, and Ichigo and Rukia with the other.

"Am I interrupting something?" she asked, drawing everyone's attention.

"Retsu-chaan!" called Shunsui, scurrying to her. "I had a drinking party yesterday, and now Ukitake blames me for his huge hang over! And then," he gave a dramatic sob, "Kurosaki-soutaicho, he – he," another dramatic sob, "gave _Jyuu-chan permission to kill me painfully_!" he wailed pathetically, falling onto the floor, grasping the hem of Unohana's clothes. "Please, Retsu-chan, save me!"

"Taicho!"snapped Nanao, entering, having overheard the plea for help, and its reasons. "You do realise that it _is_ your fault Ukitake has a hang over?"

"Nano-chan! Your taicho is going to be murdered by his best friend, and all you can do is support the friend!?"

"Hai," snapped Nanao, kicking him in the side. "Now get up," she added, waving her book threateningly.

"Yes, Nanao-chan," sniffed Shunsui, standing. One by one the other captains and their vice captains filed in. Ichigo watched them uneasily, especially as Haruka stepped inside, followed by a smirking Byakuya.

"A captain/vice captain meeting? In here?" asked Ichigo, noting that the room was full.

"Of course, soutaicho," said Hinamori.

"Okay, no one call me soutaicho, it makes me feel old," ordered Ichigo. "If you have to use some honorific, taicho is fine. Just not soutaicho." He shuddered. Everyone nodded, grinning. They had almost expected that.

"If anyone grumbles about my position," continued Ichigo, "tell them that I am fully prepared to fight them." Everyone smirked, yesterday's display of power was enough to convince anyone of Ichigo's strength.

"Umm, anything else?" asked Ichigo, but a nudge from Rukia reminded him. "Oh hang on, two things. First, Shiro and Zangetsu can control my reiatsu, like before that fight, so can I take off the eye patches?"

"Why not?" shrugged Zaraki. "I'll take them, once they're washed." Ichigo rolled his eyes, and took the patches off, controlling the reiatsu as it was gradually freed.

"And the second thing?" prompted Ukitake.

"Um, if I decide I don't want to remain a soutaicho, I can hand over, right?"

"Hai," replied Soi Fon.

"Who would you hand over to?" asked Hitsugaya.

"Probably," said Ichigo slowly, pausing suddenly. He glanced around the room. "Probably Ukitake, actually." Ukitake looked up sharply, met Ichigo's gaze, and nodded.

"I would accept," said Ukitake slowly. Ichigo nodded.

"And a final thing," he said. "Who will take over my position?"

"I would rather not, I'd like to gain some experience with Ban Kai," said Hinamori, interrupting quickly.

"Then we'll have to go to the former captain, the one before Aizen," announced Shunsui, grinning. Everyone who remembered that person, froze, shaking their heads urgently.

"Well done on regaining your position, Ishhin!" called Shunsui, striding over and dragging Isshin out of his corner. Everyone sweat dropped.

"My father?" asked Ichigo slowly. "NO! No way! I am not – I can't – havoc! Absolute chaos!"

"Who else then?" asked Isshin, grinning.

Ichigo let his head fall into his hands, groaning.

"Hang on," he said suddenly. "What about Karin, Yuzu?"

"They have reiatsu," said Isshin. "Every holidays, weekend even, they can come to the Academy." Ichigo groaned again, Isshin had thought this out.

"Another thing," said Byakuya. Everyone turned to him, noting that he had more emotion than usual. "The elders of the Kuchiki clan would like to announce that they are arranging for a marriage between Kuchiki Rukia, my adopted sister, and Kurosaki ichigo. We have permission from myself, and the elders, and Kurosaki's father, Isshin. All that remains is for Rukia and Ichigo to agree, and then preparations for the wedding will go ahead."

Rukia and Ichigo both inched for their zanpuktou's, shooting death, dagger-filled glares to Byakuya. There was silence in the room, before Shunsui yelled.

"Well done! Rukia, Ichigo! Young love," he sniffed dramatically. "How sweet! You didn't have to hide it under the guise of an arranged marriage, Ichigo, Rukia." Ichigo stared at Shunsui as Rukia's mouth dropped.

"Well done!" called Hinamori, smiling at her taicho and her friend. Ukitake's mouth dropped, but he grinned at his vice captain.

"Silence!" yelled Ichigo, sick of the delighted babbble. He was forced to use his reiatsu to silence everyone. "Okay. Byakuya, perhaps you should not have announced that until Rukia and I had actually agreed to it, bear that in mind, Byakuya." He glanced at Rukia. "As of yet, neither Rukia nor I have actually agreed to the marriage, which is arranged, and not prompted by either of us, it is not a guise for _anything_, Shunsui. Now shut up, get back to your paperwork, the due date is put forward by a day, because of the fight." He glared at all of them, until they all leaved, except for Rukia, who grinned at him.

"There's a white hair, Ichigo," she said, picking up a strand of his hair.

"I'll have one for every captain meeting, and two for every captain/vice captain meeting," groaned Ichigo. Rukia smirked.

**A/N: the end! Finally. ****Review, please. Remember to help me with the task set in the last chapter, and reviews get brownies. People who help me get cookies!!**


End file.
